weekyle15s_the_four_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser is the girlfriend of Greg Hopper and can control the Water like Irma Lair can. Appearance Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Personality She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. Powers, Skills and Abilities Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state. Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. This spell appears to be constant, attacks simply phased through Juvia's body without her making any move to protect herself. Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resemble Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable. Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. *'Conjuring Rain:' Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state. *'Breathing Underwater:' Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater. Weapons None. Family Unknown. Voice Actress Brina Palencia. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Girlfriends Category:Magic Category:Supernatural